Orion (planet)
The homeworld of the warp-capable Orions, Orion was an inhabited planet located in the Orion sector, Alpha Quadrant. This planet was near to the route that a spacecraft would travel from Deep Space 9 to Earth. ( , display graphic; ) History Orion once harbored a highly advanced civilization whose history had drawn great interest from Federation historians and archaeologists alike. During the mid-23rd century, noted Federation archaeologist Doctor Roger Korby translated medical records from the Orion ruins that helped revolutionize modern immunization techniques and were required reading at Starfleet Academy. In 2269, through the assistance of the Guardian of Forever, Starfleet officers James T. Kirk, Commander Spock and historian Lieutenant Erickson traveled to the dawn of Orion's civilization to view the planet's history unfold firsthand. ( ; ) In 2256, this star's location was labeled on the star chart "Alpha/Beta Quadrant Overview" in the ready room aboard the . ( ) In 2257, during the first , this star's system was near the front line. ( ) In 2268, Doctor Leonard McCoy claimed that he made a Finagle's Folly that was "known from here to Orion." ( ) Devna, an Orion trapped in Elysia, told Kirk that she wished to return through the time barrier and see Orion again. Kirk offered to take her back with him, but she declined, stating that she had accepted where she now was in life. ( ) In 2293, the location of Orion in the Milky Way Galaxy was labeled in a star chart that was in Captain James T. Kirk's quarters aboard the . ( , okudagram) In 2372, Ferengi entrepreneur Quark attempted to smuggle kemocite on a highly profitable side trip to Orion under the guise of taking his ship, Quark's Treasure, on a test flight to Earth. This proved to be unsuccessful due to sabotage. ( ) Further information Political * Orion Free Traders * Orion Syndicate * Orion Union (alternate reality) Education * Orion University Zoological * Orion wing-slug Appendices Background information }} In the final draft script for "The Menagerie, Part II", a scene set on the Orion colony (according to dialogue) was stated, in the teleplay's scene descriptions, to be "on Orien" (that spelling was consistently used for anything Orion in the two-parter's script). According to Star Trek Maps (p. 36), the Rigel system and the Orion system were one and the same. The planet Orion was the eighth planet in the system. This is corroborated by The Worlds of the Federation and FASA's The Orions sourcebook, which names the Orion homeworld as "Botchok". According to Star Trek: The Next Generation - Core Game Book, the Orion homeworld is Rigel VII. According to Star Trek: Star Charts (pp. 36, 45, 60), the planet Orion was located in the Pi 3 Orionis system. This planet was visited by Zefram Cochrane on his final voyage in 2120. Orion was a non-aligned world before and after 2161, the founding date of the Federation. In 2378, Orion was a destination on the major space lanes. According to Michael Chabon, the device Raffi Musiker used to "sublimate" snakeleaf, called a horgl, was from Orion and had been employed for centuries there. Apocrypha In the novel A Choice of Futures Orion was called "Pi 3 Orionis III". In Star Trek Online, Orion Prime is the second planet in the Orion system, which has five worlds. It is also deserted due to excessive pollution. According to the comic book Reunion, Part 1, the Orion homeworld was called "Vondem" and was located in the Alnilam system. External link * de:Orion (Planet) fr:Orion (planète) it:Orione (pianeta) es:Orion Category:Planets Category:Homeworlds